One Punch Man One Shot
by BrylandDaverton28
Summary: Genos has been feeling weak and powerless after the fight with the Sea-King. Saitama tries to pick the cyborg's spirits up.


**Well what's up guys. This'll be my very first attempt at a fanfic. It is a one shot of One Punch Man. Hopefully you guys'll enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff except for the OC villain that Saitama fights.**

Black. That's all the S-Class, Demon Cyborg, Genos can visualize as he powers up after a long and strenuous battle with the Sea-King. The fight left him feeling weak and useless to stop the threats to City Z. The aftermath of the battle made him realize something. At the rate he was going, he will never reach the amount of power as his "master".

"Pathetic", he thought to himself as he awoke to darkness. Dr. Kuseno had told him that soon after he woke up, his ocular vision would fire up again. Genos had really owed the doctor a great deal, considering the fact that he continues to upgrade the cyborg without question and had even given the blonde teen a second chance at life. "Genos, can you see", the old man said without turning around to face him.

"It's starting to come back to me."

"You really should take it easy with this whole hero thing." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. Of course he knew that Genos wouldn't and that asking was just a waste of time.

"One day you're going to get so messed up, that you'll be beyond repair and I'll have to send you to the junk yard." He and Genos both chuckled at the thought of himself being hauled off to the scrap heap.

"I'm sorry doctor, I just want to avenge them." Genos was talking about his family who were killed by a mysterious cyborg. It was always a touchy subject to him, but he could bear to tell this man who had saved his life on multiple occasions.

"Well then just make sure you don't overdo it to the point of no return." The doctor said with a smile as he turned around to face the cyborg with a smile. The boy was like a son to him and he was treated as such.

"Yes, of course, doctor." Genos said as he took his leave of the doctor's office.

 _*Later in the day_ _*_

Saitama had just got done with his weekly shopping and was heading home to relax. He had been a bit worried about his cyborg friend but knew well enough that something like that could never kill Genos. He was just too damn stubborn to die.

As he was walking towards his home, he had noticed a giant monster that had looked like a bullet straight out of a giant gun. The "creature" had sped around, destroying cars and damaging property.

"I am the infamous BULLET!" The creature announced to Saitama as he rocketed towards him at insane speeds that a normal human wouldn't be able to see. However, Saitama was far from normal as he jabbed the giant bullet into the sky and away from Earth.

"These villains just seem to get more and more cliché as you go through them", Saitama said as he walked up the stairs leading to his apartment.

What he wasn't expecting to see, was a fully recuperated Genos when he walked through the door of his house. "Good morning, Master", Genos said as he bowed his head at the sight of the C-Classed hero.

Saitama simply waved at the teen and began unpacking the things he had bought from the market. Steak, Carrots, Ramen Noodles, Milk, and a couple of canned goods were put up and out of sight as he went to go check on his plants on the balcony.

When Saitama came back from the balcony and laid down as he turned the TV on, Genos finally popped the question. "Master, why are you so strong and how do I get to that level of strength." Saitama simply stared at Genos as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the news.

Genos had looked dumbfounded at his master's simple and half-assed answer. The cyborg had started to look quite downtrodden. Saitama had noticed this and let out a sigh.

"Genos, why do you ask?"

"Well master, when I look at how strong you are compared to me… I just don't see myself reaching your level of strength and doing things like you." Genos had truly wanted to become strong so he could avenge his family.

Saitama had looked at the blond a little more seriously. He understood the cyborg's need to get stronger. He was also like that at one point in his life and decided to try and cheer his friend up.

"Listen Genos, don't try and become like me, try and become greater… Your strength will grow and you will avenge those that you have lost… In the meantime, just focus on becoming stronger and blasting through your goals as a hero." Saitama tried to speak in a way that sounded inspiring and would lift the teen's spirits. Genos had felt a new found hope inside of him spark, as he listened to his master's words. They were truly uplifting and filled him with a burning passion for getting stronger.

"Thank you master, I won't let your words be in vain and will try to get stronger", Genos said as he sat up and began to leave the apartment to think. Saitama was glad that he could refuel his friend's passion for being a hero. He laid there thinking about the next day as he began to slip into sleep and wake up for the following morning.

 **AN: Between you and me, I'm not too proud of this. The only reason I decided to do it was so that I could get a feel for this. That said, I'm going to be starting a long running series, that hopefully makes me want to keep going. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could leave a review and tell me how much I suck. :)**


End file.
